


PROTECTION

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drpepperony - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Oneshot, Overprotective Pepper, Polyamory, Romance, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: How dare them to touch her boys?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Stephen Strange, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	PROTECTION

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own prompt on [Tumblr](https://kataly07.tumblr.com/post/185720470137/drpepperony-prompt), just twisted it a little bit.  
and I apologize for my flawed English. If you catch any problem, feel free to tell me to fix it.

Pepper threw her bag on the coffee table, let out a long, tired breath. The business meeting had never been her favorite though she got used to it from the day she became Tony’s PA. She pushed off her shoes and dropped herself on the sofa, feeling exhausted and a bit lonely.

Nobody was waiting for her at home. Her lovers went on vacation to London the day before. Nothing special, they just needed some day off from their duty of protecting this world.

Especially Stephen, he really needed to take a break. Tony and Pepper could not stand a scene of their boyfriend being so thin, so tired and insecure because of his job. They didn’t know it was bad luck or what, but on these days, the missions from other dimensions became harder and harder to deal with.

Stephen was pushing himself through his limit, trying his best in those fights and coming home with bruises and injuries. Tony almost had panic attacks twice a week, once when Stephen came home like a bloody mess and once when Stephen got hit in some battles, right in front of his sight.

Sometimes Pepper got mad about that. Not with Stephen but herself that she could not be out there to help him, to protect him, to fight by his side as Tony did. She just worried sick at home, waiting for her lovers to come back.

Both Tony and Pepper didn’t want Stephen to risk his life like this. They just had him join in the relationship a few months ago. They loved Stephen so much, they just wanted to have a life with him.

But his self – destruct actions seemed like he wanted to rid them off, or maybe abandon them with regret and mourn.

_“No. Never.” Stephen quickly protested. “I’d never thought any of that.”_

_“Then why, Stephen?” Tony pressed further. “Why you have to do all the sacrifice things? You are not the only protector of Earth. Please note that I’m an Avenger too if your graphic memory is still there. Let me help you.”_

_“I know.” Stephen quietly replied. “I just…”_

_“Just what, honey?” Pepper’s fingers brushed through his hair and Stephen innocently leaned to her touch. But his hands tightened under the Cloak for the words that would come from him making himself more anxious._

_“I just thought that that’s the only way to protect you. Both of you.” Stephen murmured. “I have…nothing, to give you. But I can assure of keeping you safe. Eliminating all the threat…so you don’t have anything to worry about.”_

_“Oh, honey.” Pepper sighed. “We’re not worried about the threat. We’re worried about you. Because we care, Stephen, just you.”_

_She put a kissed softly on his hair, while Tony nudging his hand, holding it as if it was the most precious treasure on Earth._

So, they decided to have a vacation. London was their pick, too bad that Pepper couldn’t go at the same time with them for some businesses needed to take care of.

Now when it had been done and she already at home, Pepper was ready to get some rest to catch the flight the next morning to her lovers in London. But things were never as expected.

“Ms. Potts, you have to see this.” She heard Friday calling her and she glanced up. A hologram was already there, showing something seemed like an article had just posted online two hours ago.

But her attention was immediately drawn to the picture right the middle of it. There, Tony and Stephen were standing close to each other at somewhere like a park, with Stephen’s back on the camera and Tony’s face being clear for seeing. They were talking, maybe, but the angle had made the scene more like they were kissing.

And then those lines.

_“…terrible adultery between Tony Stark and this strange man…”_

_“…still a playboy and a liar after sincerely vowing with Pepper Potts that…”_

_“…and who is this homewrecker if he already knew Tony Stark has a…”_

Pepper saw red.

They were walking along the Thames, back to the hotel. Tony held a cup of hot coffee in hand, feeling happy and warm despite all the chilly wind gliding through his hair in the middle of November. Beside him, Stephen walked slowly, both hands in pockets and he seemed healthier than weeks ago.

Suddenly, Tony grabbed one of Stephen’s hands and put his coffee in.

“There, it would keep you warm.” He knew this weather did nothing good to his fingers. He took his other hand and held it firmly.

Stephen smiled, and once again, Tony feeling like there was sunshine.

Pepper impatiently moved back and forth around the living room with her phone right next to her ear. It was still ringing, which made her rage was wilder every second.

She couldn’t stop thinking about what they had written about her lovers. _Homewrecker. Liar_. Tony and Stephen were risking their lives every day to protect the world and those paparazzi just cared about violating their privacy? She couldn’t accept that.

Normally, she would not use the luxury of her name to take advantage, but now she did. After all, she was in the list of the World’s ten most influential women. Buying, threatening, destroying…she didn’t care. All she would do was making this article be deleted in one hour.

She knew Friday could erase it perfectly, but Pepper needed all the people in this media business to stay away from her lovers until she said otherwise. This outrage would never happen again. And the man she was calling finally picked up his phone. Pepper smiled. The next five minutes were just forceful aggression, not even a battle.

She could protect Stephen in her own way.

Tony woke up first. He idly watched the man beside him still deep in his dream, be a gorgeous and peaceful statue under the golden sunlight. He put a light kiss on Stephen’s nose, feeling a bit sorry that Pepper could not see this wonder. But it didn't matter. She would be here in a few next hours and they got a whole weekend to have some fun.

Tony checked his phone, nothing special caught his attention and he grinned. He knew what Pepper was capable of. He knew she always got their back. He knew what her protection for.

And he knew everything would be okay.


End file.
